


It's Always Been You

by keir



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 12:15:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7801522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keir/pseuds/keir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunk has always had a crush on his best friend, and when opportunity knocks, you should always answer, right? Top!Lance</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Always Been You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for nosotrys on tumblr. GO LOOK AT THEIR ART; IT'S AMAZING, OKAY?

“Hey, you'd do me, right?”

Hunk stared at his best friend and fellow paladin like he'd grown two heads. “Ummm…”

“Like, I've got a good physique, right?” Lance continued, waving his cup through the air.

Hunk bit the inside of his cheek as he studied said physique. Lance was all long limbs and slim hips. Not that he wasn't strong; he could run like hell and completed the Garrison obstacle course with a fair amount of ease, but to some he looked pretty delicate. Plus his skin was amazing.

In short, Hunk thought Lance was the most perfect specimen of male flesh he had ever seen. His fancy had been taken the moment they'd been assigned to the cargo division, and his heart quickly followed. Brash, open, and giving, Lance was just amazing all around, and Hunk probably wouldn't have experienced half the things in his short life that he had without his friend breaking him out of his shell.

He was snapped out of his reverie as Lance prattled on, “Just look at all of this!” The blue paladin's hand waved with a flourish, and oh man, was Hunk looking at it. He tried not to feel guilty about how much he'd look at it, all of it. (Communal showers were both a blessing and a curse.) “I've got all this to share and not a single alien hottie has taken me up on the offer! Hunk, are you listening to me?”

“What? Y-yeah!” Of course Hunk was listening, but he was also distracted by the sway of Lance's hips.

Lance pouted and took another gulp of the red drink in his hand. It had stained his lips, which were already kissable in Hunk's book, and they were even more so now. “This stuff kinda grows on ya, y’know?” he mumbled.

Hunk stared at his own barely-touched cup. It wasn't bad, but it had made him feel tingly and weird, and he wasn't sure he was totally on board with it. He watched Lance's throat as he drained his drink and then picked up Hunk's own and chugged it as well. Lance swiped at a stray drop with his thumb and sucked it clean, and Hunk swallowed around the lump in his throat. “Whatever, this party sucks. Let's blow this joint!”

Hunk hurried to stand and followed Lance from their table. Shiro shot him a questioning look from across the room, and Hunk made a gesture that they were okay.

The whole way back to the ship, Hunk watched Lance's ass and the sway of his hips. The space gods were cruel, testing him this way. Lance was muttering to himself, but Hunk couldn't discern any words. He was completely spaced out and that was why he ran straight into Lance when he suddenly stopped outside his bedroom.

Lance tumbled to the ground and Hunk almost tripped over him. “Lance! I'm so sorry, I didn't--” The words died on Hunk's tongue as his friend sat up and came face-to-face with his crotch.

Hunk stopped breathing, his world narrowing down to the very real terror that Lance was looking straight at his ill-concealed boner.

There was a moment of silence before Lance said, “Is that all for me?”

“Yes,” Hunk automatically answered before realizing that maybe, just maybe, Lance had been joking as usual.

“Whoa, shit,” Lance muttered. “For real?”

Hunk groaned in embarrassment, hands going to cover his flaming face. “Oh my god,” he said, words muffled against his hands. And then he was shouting, “Oh my god!” as a bold hand grabbed him through his pants. “What are you doing!”

“You said it was for me,” Lance said. Hunk hissed out a breath at the sound of that sentence coming out of his mouth, his dick jumping. “Wow,” Lance said. “He's a friendly little guy, isn't he?”

The yellow paladin wanted to sink into a hole, a giant, gaping space hole, and disappear. Lance pushed himself to his feet, keeping his hand on the crotch of Hunk's pants. “Hey, why don't you come into my room for a bit?” he said, but it was a rhetorical question as he hit the control panel. The door slid open and he tugged Hunk forward through the threshold and then he was alone with the object of his affection. 

Not that they hadn't been alone before, but this was entirely different. Hunk's heart thundered in his chest. “We have too many clothes on,” Lance declared as he shrugged out of his jacket and pulled his shirt over his head. “Hey, you get naked too.”

Hunk let out a shuddering breath and pulled off his own shirt, feeling self-conscious. By the time it was off, Lance had kicked off his shoes and was stripping off his pants. Hunk prayed to the island gods at the sight of Lance's dick standing straight up, his balls high and tight. He could die. He could wake up from this dream right now and be completely content.

But it wasn't a dream because then Lance's hands were reaching out and undoing his pants, stripping them along with his boxers roughly down his thighs. Hunk nearly tripped as he tried to toe off his boots.

“Nice,” Lance murmured, and Hunk swallowed, hands going to shield his junk from hot eyes. “Stop that!” Lance grabbed his hands, pulling them away. The shorter boy pushed at Hunk until his back hit the wall. Lance leaned up, their chests rubbing together as he whispered in Hunk's ear. “Just let me enjoy this for a tick.”

Hunk wasn't sure what that meant exactly, but Lance was ready to show him. He felt hot lips running over his neck, and then an even hotter tongue sloppily running over his skin.He moaned and Lance moaned back, arching enthusiastically against him. Hunk felt their cocks brush together and he muttered a prayer, making Lance chuckle.

“Hey, leave them out of this. You invoke them and they'll just watch us doing something naughty. Unless you're an exhibitionist, which is cool.”

“How can you say that kind of stuff?” Hunk bemoaned.

“No shame,” Lance answered, his teeth grazing against sensitive neck.

Hunk felt those teeth clamp down on him as the blue paladin began sucking, and his knees grew weak. Lance lifted up and did it again on another patch, and then again and again. Hunk was left with a host of hickies across his neck and collarbone and knew he would be stuck wearing high-collared clothes for a while.

Lance moaned as his lips traveled down Hunk's pec and latched onto a nipple. Hunk grunted, a shaky hand flying up to land on Lance's shoulder. Blue eyes stared up at him mischievously as his friend suckled at him, teeth gently worrying him till his nipple stood up, tongue flicking over it. Hunk felt his dick strain, aching and wanting.

Lance pulled back with a smirk. “Hey, you're pretty excited.” Hunk looked down, eyes trailing to where his friend's were looking. A long strand of precum went from the tip of his dick to Lance's lower belly.

“Oh, shit,” he muttered in embarrassment.

“Hey, it's hot,” Lance said. He arched his body, pressing it against Hunk's, smearing it between them. Hunk groaned, hands reaching out to grab Lance's hips. The blue paladin grabbed Hunk's arms, eyes widening. “Shit, man. These are nice.” Hunk bit the inside of his cheek as hot hands caressed his biceps, squeezing and massaging. “You could crush a bear with these.” The hands traveled up and down a few times, up over his shoulders and back down to his elbows. “Flex for me,” Lance commanded. “C’mon.”

Hunk did it, biceps bulging, and Lance arched into him hard, fingers digging in. “Oh, yeah,” he moaned. His hands traveled up to the shoulder and then down over Hunk's chest. “Again,” he demanded, and Hunk complied. Long fingers dug into his pecs, squeezing, and Lance let out a breathy moan. “Oh, shit, that's nice.” His breath was coming fast, eyes hooded. “We gotta...fuck, we gotta do something fast or I'm gonna shoot right here.”

Hunk's cock jumped and Lance moaned, hips rutting for a few moments before he pulled away. He grabbed Hunk's hand and yanked him over to the bed, pushing him down onto it before clambering on top. “Do you mind if I, y’know…” Lance pantomimed his pointer finger going through a circle he made with his other pointer and thumb.

“No,” Hunk said faintly. Did he mind? It was only a dream come true.

“Thanks, buddy. I'll let you tap this next time.”

Hunk didn't know what to be dazzled by more: Lance patting his own wiggling ass or the thought of there being a next time. Lance rooted around under the mattress before bringing out a tube of lube and smearing some over his dick. At Hunk's raised brow, he said, “What? I had it back at the Garrison. Always gotta be prepared.” Hunk would have said something else, but then wet fingers were sliding between his cheeks and rooting around for his hole.

His legs jerked in surprise. Lance made an annoyed sound and elbowed them apart again, holding them open with a hand. Hunk groaned as the fingers found what they were seeking, and Lance smiled as he teased one all the way in.

Hunk panted as he felt it squirm around inside. Lance slid it out and then two jabbed inside, making Hunk groan and shake. Lance murmured that he was sorry, lips touching down on Hunk's inner thigh, and then he was biting and sucking and Hunk was quaking. “Lance!” he cried out, voice strained. Lance groaned against him and bit again, sucking voraciously as his fingers scissored. “Lance, I can't keep up like this, man,” Hunk groaned, and the blue paladin let go.

“Shit, okay.” Lance wiggled forward between Hunk's legs then frowned. He grabbed a pillow and shoved it below the other boy's hips, admiring the way it opened everything up.

“Don't stare at it!” Hunk reprimanded.

“I'm about to put my dick in there, Hunk. I think the least of your worries is me looking.”

Hunk blushed as Lance grabbed hold of his own dick, aiming it down. He felt the blunt head bump against his hole, slipping over it in the slick lube. Lance missed a few times but then he braced properly against the resistance and the head of his cock suddenly popped into Hunk.

They both groaned. “I can't believe I'm doing it,” Lance said as he slid farther in. “I can't believe I'm finally fucking you.”

“‘Finally’?” Hunk echoed.

“You didn't think all that was a complete accident, did you?” Hunk gaped as Lance continued, “I mean, it went a bit different than I had planned. I was just gonna invite you in but I fell over and… Well, it worked out.”

“You… I…” Hunk fumbled. 

“Hey, I've known you liked me for a little bit now. I just thought I would make you jealous a bit and you'd finally hit on me, but you were killing me, dude.” Lance bottomed out with a groan. “Damn, this feels nice.”

Hunk grabbed hold of Lance's arms, yanking his torso forward. “When this is over, we are having a very serious talk,” he growled.

“Yeah, talk later, fuck now.” Lance's hips pulled back and thrust forward and Hunk forgot what he was mad about. “Just let this paladin hero take care of you, baby.” Lance leaned down and took a nipple in his mouth, sucking as his hips pistoned.

Hunk panted, hips lifting to meet each thrust, the sounds of flesh slapping against flesh ringing in his ears. Lance was tunneling inside him like there was no tomorrow, stabbing deep inside and igniting a fire. Hunk felt a hand wrap around his dick as teeth grazed his nipple. Lance lifted back up, staring down at the dick in his hand, throttling it so more precum leaked out. He smeared it up and down Hunk's veiny length before lifting his hand to his mouth and running his tongue through it.

Hunk was gone then. “Lance!” he managed to groan and the hand was back on his dick in a flash, jerking him fast, hand flying with the help of all that precum. He came, hips bucking wildly as he shot his load over his stomach.

Lance groaned, leaning back and canting his hips to try to get deeper, and then he was coming. Hunk felt his world tip on its axis as he felt Lance's cock swell in him and knew he was being filled with his friend's cum. His dick made a whole-hearted attempt to rouse, but it was spent. Lance's body shivered all over and then he was collapsing to the side, his cock popping free, trailing sticky cum over their thighs.

They both lay there, panting hard and staring at the ceiling for a few ticks, then Hunk reached over and punched Lance in the arm. “Ow! Dude, not cool!”

“What's not cool is trying to make me jealous. How long have you known?”

“Only a little while,” Lance said, fingers tracing random patterns on Hunk's bicep. “For a while I thought you were into Shay, though.”

“No,” Hunk said with a sigh. “I like you. It's always been you.”

“That's so sweet, babe.” Lance batted his lashes and Hunk rolled his eyes, trying to shove the other boy away, but he was as clingy as an octopus. Finally they settled down, Lance spooning Hunk, arm holding him close. “You know what?” he whispered.

“What?” Hunk asked sleepily.

“It's always been you for me too.”


End file.
